Portable devices, such as mobile phones, navigation units, tablet computers, wearable devices, and the like, include a rechargeable power source. These rechargeable power sources have to be charged or recharged from time to time.
Users often charge their portable devices while in a vehicle. For example, most users carry a wired charger for their smartphones in their vehicles. Such chargers are configured to couple to a vehicular power source, such as a charging port in the vehicle, and charge the connected portable device over a wire.
Wireless charging is a process of charging a rechargeable power source without using a wire to connect the portable device to a power source. As one example, a presently available wireless charging mechanism employs the induction method for supplying electrical power for charging a portable device. Such wireless charging mechanisms are available for in-vehicle use as well.
For example, a mat, pad, or a similarly configured substantially flat unenclosed surface (collectively referred to hereinafter as a “mat”, or a “mat-type” or “mat like” wireless charging mechanism) includes an induction coil, which is connected to a vehicular power source. A portable device is configured with a second induction coil. The second induction coil is configured to receive electromagnetic energy from the induction coil in the mat when the second coil is placed upon the mat, bringing the second coil within a prescribed distance from the coil that is connected to the vehicular power source.